Beyond duty
by Tashilover
Summary: Castiel does something unforgivable.


The picture was god awful. Even Castiel had to admit to that. His mouth was slightly opened, and the angle he had his head at made him look cross-eyed. The flash of the camera had taken him by surprise and by the time he realized where the source was coming from, the booth announced his pictures were done.

It's not like the crossroads demanded a _good _picture in order to work.

Castiel buried the tin box and stepped back. He looked to his left, then his right. He waited patiently.

"Well, well, well," came the feminine voice from behind him. "This is certainly… unexpected."

Castiel turned slowly. The woman the demon possessed this time was at least in her late forties, though no less beautiful. She was dressed in a business suit rather than the silky dresses they were known for. "An angel, here? To make a deal?" Her tone was skeptic. She took a step back. "Are you here to kill me? Kinda pointless, don't you think?"

"No," Castiel said. "I want to make a deal."

She smiled. There was blood on her teeth. "Really? You see the irony in this, don't you? An angel-"

"Yes, yes," Castiel waved his hand impatiently. "Hilarious. May we move on?"

She pouted. "No sense of humor. Alright," she sauntered over to him, swayed her hips back and forth. She paused before him, grasped his tie. She fingered it slowly. "What do you want?"

"Dean."

"Winchester?" The demon said incuriously. "Sorry, sweetie. No deal. Do you want something else? How 'bout that girl, Jo? She seemed to like you."

"I want Dean."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Hello, did you even hear me? No can do."

Castiel stepped forward, grimly pleased the way she stepped back. Even though she had more power than he, she was still afraid of him. "Yes you can. I know you can. All you need is the right price."

"Oh yeah?" She sneered. "What can you give me that is worth Dean Winchester?"

"Me."

The demon's eyes grew wide for a second. Then she threw her head back and laughed. "You? Seriously?"

"Think about it," Castiel lowered his voice. He needed to be convincing. "An angel in hell."

"We already got one. His name is _Lucifer._"

"I'm not Lucifer. I'm nowhere near as strong as he. Haven't you always wondered what it is like to cut into an angel's wing? I've killed so many of your kind. Don't you want revenge?"

She was practically salivating at the idea. Her eyes were ghosting over Castiel's shoulders, looking for the wings that were not there. Castiel thought he had her, but then she suddenly shook her head. "Sorry, love," she giggled. "As much as I would love to dislocate your wing joints for eternity, the rules clearly state I need a soul."

"I have a soul."

Her grin grew larger. She jabbed her finger against his chest and Jimmy Novak stirred inside of him, uncomfortable and afraid. "A _human _soul."

Castiel immediately stepped back disgusted. "No."

The demon threw up her hands. "Then there's nothing I can do."

Castiel glared at her confused. "You would take my vessels' soul for Dean? Why-"

"Because it's unforgivable," Glee was coming off of her in waves. "It's inhuman. And the ninth circle of hell is reserved for the worst of sinners. Betrayers, angel. You give me your meatsuit's soul, in turn, I get your soul, and in return, you get Dean."

"No deal," he hissed. He turned to leave. 

"No Dean then," she said. "He's been down there for, what? Nearly a hundred and twenty years now? Maybe you should leave him there. The monster he is now-"

"You be quiet."

"I hear he loves to pull the eyes out first-"

"You will be silent-"

"He's probably drank more blood than Sam now-"

The demon gave out a pained cry as Castiel slammed her into the nearest tree. His fingers penetrated deep into her shoulder as his other hand gripped her throat tightly. _"I told you to shut up."_

She writhed underneath his fingers. Blood dribbled down her chin and yet she laughed. "Touchy?" she rasped. "Jimmy Novak's soul for Dean's. Isn't Dean worth it?"

Castiel was crying. His face had not changed from that hardened scowl and tears poured from his eyes. He had already violated Jimmy in the worse of ways. It was rape, in its most violent form and the thought of condemning Jimmy to hell was…

But it was Dean.

Castiel tipped the demon's head up and crashed his lips against her, ignoring her pained-filled giggle. Dean won't forgive him. Jimmy won't forgive him. But at least he won't be alone in the abyss.

()

A/N: I kinda thought this would be the act Castiel would've done to keep Dean from saying yes to Michael. I really wanted to see Jimmy again. But alas…

R/R, peeps.


End file.
